Joe Gibken
Joe Gibken (ジョー・ギブケン, Jō Gibuken) is one of the swordmanship of the Gokaiger and one of the main protagonist. Joe is the ex-member of the Space Empire Zangyack, under the title Imperial Special Forces member. Then he befriend with Sid Bamick later become most prince trusted swordman soilder, Barizorg. He later become the second-in-command of Captain Marvelous, appear to has know Marvelous personality and his information. He is also know to has a crush on Ahim. Being the one of the 35th Super Sentai, Joe can used the Ranger Key to transform into the past 34th Super Sentai and his own piracy Sentai, the GokaiBlue. The first bounty he has is about 1,000,000 Zagin when he has chased by Zangyack, raised to 2,000,000, 4,000,000 Zagin but later changed to the bounty, 8,000,000 Zagin. Portrayed by Yuki Yamada. Character Outline He has long black hair in a ponnytail. When he was a member of Zangyack, he wore the empire soilder uniform. now he wears a black shirt, blue jacket and silver jeans. History Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces, but when he was instructed to kill a group of captive children on his first mission, he refused and was imprisoned for attacking his superior officers while having their prisoners escape, only managing to escape thanks to the apparent sacrifice of his friend Sid. While on the run with a Z=1,000,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him, Joe was saved from his executioners by Captain Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended Luka Millfy, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, who became GokaiYellow. Don Dogoier, a somewhat insignificant but intelligent mechanic who became GokaiGreen and later met Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zangyack who became GokaiPink and had he develops a crush on her. Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew and has a crush on Ahim. Abilities and Power In battle he duel-wields the Gokai Sabres. Often he positions himself in-between enemies so he can battle both at once. He likes to fight with one arm behind his back occasionally. Arsenal *Mobirates *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Key Mecha *GokaiJet Gallery Want to see more picture about Joe Gibken? Click here Appearance Episode #The Space Pirates Appear #The Worth of This Planet #Changing Courage into Magic ~Maji Maji Go Gokai~ #What Are Friends For? #Judgement Pirates #The Most Important Thing #Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson #Little Spy Tactics #Lion, Run #Card Game #The Serious Rebellion #The Guaranteed Showy Samurai #Tell Me the Way #Now More Road Safety #A Privateer Appears #Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai #The Amazing Silver-Colored Man #The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill #Armor of the 15 Warriors #The Lost Forest #The Adventurer Heart #Promise From the Star #People's Lives are the Future of the Earth #Foolish Earthlings #Pirates and Ninjas #Shushuuto The Special #A More Than Usual Gokai Change #Wings are Eternal #The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination #Just a Lone Friend's Soul #Crash!! Secret Operations #One Power #Iiiit's a Hero!! #Dream Comes True #Dimension on the Other Side #Partner Pirate #The Strongest Fighting Machine #The Power to Seize Dreams #Why? We're High School Students #The Future is the Past #Something I Don't Want to Lose #The Strongest Man in the Universe #To the Legendary Hero #A Lovely Christmas Eve #The Confused Ninja #Hero Eligibility #The Limits of Betrayal #The Fated Showdown #The Greatest Treasure in the Universe #The Day of Battle #Farewell Space Pirates Movies #Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger THE MOVIE: The Flying Ghost Ship #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie #Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Speacial *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! Trivia *He is the only one Gokaiger to have his previous counterpart to have same color who not the same gender. Navigation Category:Characters